Usagi's Shock
by ardstars
Summary: Akihiko tells Misaki to go and move back in with his brother and Manami so he can be a normal collage student. But Misaki doesn't agree with him one bit.  ..Worst summary ever. please go easy on me. Slight bondage involved, or maybe alot. it depends.
1. Chapter 1

**Akihiko tells Misaki to go and move back in with his brother and Manami so he can be a normal collage student. But Misaki doesn't agree with him one bit. ..Worst summary ever. please go easy on me. Slight bondage involved, or maybe alot. it depends.**

Misaki was helping Manami make dinner when the telephone started ringing. "Misaki honey, could you get it?" Manami asked kindly, setting the casserole in the oven. "Sure!" Misaki set down the knife and quickly ran over to the phone.

It had been 2 weeks since Misaki had stopped by to visit his Brother and his wife in Osaka. He missed Akihiko terribly and had tried calling him a few times, but each time he would either get a very angry Aikawa, or the answering machine. Although he tried hard not to show it, he was getting more and more worried about Akihiko with every passing day. And he was only planning on staying with his brother for 3 days, but right before he was about to leave to go back to Akihiko, his brother stopped him and told him that he was called by the writer and told to have Misaki stay longer and that he would call again when he wanted hi to come back home. So for now Misaki was stuck with his brother and Manami in till he was told by Akihiko to come home.

"Hello?" Misaki asked, picking up the phone before almost dropping it, his heart stopping at the voice he heard on the the other line.

"Misaki. It's me." Akihiko said simply.

"Usagi-San!" Misaki asked loudly, even though he already knew the answer. "Is everything okay at home? I've been trying to call you for days now and I was getting worried! Are you calling to tell me I can come back now!" His heart was practically doing flips now as his thoughts started running wild. _Is he sick? Has he been feeling okay? Why is he just calling me now? Has he even missed me? Why hasn't he forced me to come back home like he usually would? I don't care! I want to go home! _

"Misaki, everything if fine. But, you're not coming home, you are staying with your brother. I have already talked to him about it, we both agree that it's for the best." Akihiko said with a sigh, trying not to let what he really wanted leak through his words.

The young boy's eyes went wide as he chuckled nervously, gripping the phone tighter and trying not to hold his tears back from forming. "...What? You're joking right? Ah, hahaha, very funny Usagi-San. You know I can't stay with them. What about collage? I can't just leave suddenly right in the middle."He started babbling, trying to think of an excuse, or any possible reason for him to go back home. _No! No way! He must be joking! He loves me! He told me he would never let me leave! This can't be true!_

"Misaki, I'm not joking. You are going to transfer to a college in Osaka, and I will have your things sent to you. So don't bother coming back."

"What..? No way.." He dropped to his knees, ignoring the sharp pain that came with it. "You must me joking... YOU HAVE TO BE!" He yelled, tears freely falling now. ignoring the questioning look that Manami gave him.

"I'm completely serious, this is for the best. I'm sorry but it's true." The man whispered, obviously feeling regret for what he was doing to the younger boy. "I'm sorry, but it really is for your best. You need to go back to being a normal college student. I promise I won't come back into your life after this."

"..no.." He breathed quietly. "No. NO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK IT'S FOR THE BEST! IT'S NOT! I DON'T WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! I NEED YOU!" He screamed, before quickly covering his mouth, surprised by his own sudden confession.

The voice on the other end sighed, completely troubled by the boy's confession. "Misaki. It's just because you are confused about your feelings that you are reacting like this. In a few days you will feel better and you will soon forget all about me. It's for your best that I do this and break it off now. Please, don't make this harder then it has to be." The man begged, trying his best to convince the boy.

"NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" His anger slowly boiled over his depression, causing his to suddenly stand up and narrow his eyes at Manami until she bowed her head slightly and ran out of the room, her eyes wide with shock and confusion. With Manami gone he focused his quickly growing anger back on Akihiko. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER Let ME LEAVE, NOW YOU ARE MAKING ME GO! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE!" He screamed angrily, grabbing a nearby book and throwing against a wall, staring at the dent it left.

"...No. I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore, so please, calm down." Akihiko whispered, trying his best not to let the angry teen know he was lying.

"WHAT!" He felt his heart break as he dropped to his knees, clutching the phone tighter getting ready to throw it. "NO WAY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS LOVE ME! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I LOVE YOU AKIHIKO AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU UNLESS I HEAR IT FACE TO FACE!" With that last comment he threw the phone against the wall, watching it smash into thousands of pieces. _I need to fix this! I won't let him get rid of me that easily! I don't care if I have to tie him up, I am not letting myself be separated from him! _ He quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat, opening the front door before stopping. "NEE-CHAN! I'M GOING BACK TO USAGI-SAN! TELL NII-CHAN I WILL EXPLAIN IT ALL TO HIM LATER!" He yelled,not waiting for her reply and quickly running out of the house and to the train station.

Akihiko stared at the wall, listening to the dial tone of the phone. The last thing he heard was Misaki yelling, and then a loud smash and everything going silent. Dropping his phone he slumped against the wall, his mind racing at a hundred miles and hour. Of course he knew Misaki would be angry, how could he not? He basically just ripped the young boy's heart out and threw it on the ground. But he didn't have a choice. Takahiro told him that he wanted Misaki to go back and live with him and his wife, that it was best for Misaki to be with them, for him to experience what it's like to have a real family. To have a normal life, and if Manami has a child, then he could know what it's like to have a little brother or sister, to be the older sibling for once.

But he also decided to give him up on his own, Misaki always complains about how he want his own life, how Akihiko is always stopping him from doing what he wants, how annoying he is, how he doesn't love him, how much he hates being kissed. Well now Misaki can be happy, he won't have to deal with Akihiko and his selfishness any more. No matter how much it kills him, he decided that it''s for the best to let Misaki go.

He sighed and slowly stood up and headed to the bedroom. He wasn't tired but, he felt empty, like nothing was left anymore. All he had was an annoying gnawing feeling that was left on his heart. He didn't even bother to undress as he flopped onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**4 hours later.**

_Why does my chest suddenly feel heavy? _Akihiko slowly opened his eyes, only to gasp at what he saw. "MISAKI!" His eyes widened as his head shot back farther against the pillow. Misaki was sitting on his chest, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Well good morning sunshine." Misaki sang, his eyes narrowed with what looked like anger and pleasure.

"Misaki? What are you doing here? Wait, WHY AREN'T YOU WITH YOUR BROTHER AND MANAMI!" He exclaimed pushing Misaki off of his chest.

His eyes narrowed as his smirk grew. "Oh Usagi-San you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, now did you?" He chuckled and batted Akihiko's hands away, planting himself firmer on the other's chest. "Now don't try and struggle, you will only make this harder then it has to be."

"GET OFF ME! GO BACK TO YOUR BROTHER! I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! JUST HURRY UP AND GO!" He yelled, pushing harder against the boy, his own heart breaking with every lie he yelled back at the boy. But, he could't bare to see him, not like this, not when he had tried so desperately to let go.

His eyes narrowed, his arm reeling back. "Usagi. I love you. I am not letting you push me away. I don't care if you hate me now. You forced yourself on me so many times. Now it's my turn."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! AND GET OFF OF ME!" He tried again to push the other off, only to suddenly stop, Misaki was starring at him, with his eyes narrowed and his arm pulled back.

"Don't fuck with me Usagi. This is all you're fault and you know it." He ground out before letting his arm go and slapping the man as heard as he could.

His head snapped to side as his cheek turned a dark crimson. He could hardly just believe that his sweet cute Misaki had just lashed out at him. "Misaki?" He turned his head slightly and starred at the boy with wide hurt eyes. He reached up and place his head over his cheek, feeling blood run down from his now split lip.

The boy smirked evilly, yet flirtatiously. "Sorry Usagi-San, but you forced my hand, now be a good boy and say still." He grabbed a washcloth from the bedside table and poured something onto it from the bottle that was also on the table. Smiling to himself as he stared at the wide eyed author that was beneath him. "Don't worry, it will all be better soon." He put the bottle down and softly pressed to towel against Akihiko's mouth and nose.

He struggled when he felt the washcloth against his mouth, trying his best to push him off of his chest, but he soon began to lose strength in his arms as his eyelids grew heavy. "misaki..." He whispered weakly before his arms fell to his sides and his eyes closed. "Sweet dreams my prince." Was the last thing he heard before he lost slowly lost conscientiousness and everything went black.

Misaki sighed and tossed the towel away, getting off the man as his face blushed and his eyes went back to normal. "Oh shit..." He gasped and quickly dropped to the floor.

"What did I do! Why did I do that! Have I gone crazy? I didn't mean to take it this far!" He stared at his now bright pink hand. "Oh god... He is going to kill me when he wakes up!" He dropped his hand and suddenly starred at the floor. His eyes filling with tears.

"But not before he makes me go back to Nii-chan.." He face dropped as he slowly stood up, grabbing the rope that was on the table. "Now I remember why I am doing this."

He gulped and got on Akihiko's chest again, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head. "He is so not going to be happy... But I have to do this." His eyes narrowed as he slowly unwrapped the rope.

** Please review and let me know what you thought, or if there are any major issues. Also I am well aware that Misaki is basically out of character in this, but in order for what I'm doing to work, I had to make him grow some balls. And this might be rated M in the next chapter. Sorry if this sucked! First fanfiction and all, please be patient, I promise I will get better!**

**Thank you anon for your correction on the name. I thought that Manami was her name, but when I went back and read the Manga they called her Megumi. So I guess I got really confused, so thanks for telling me. And also, I'm sorry, but you will simply have to deal with the fact that he is out of character, because I am not deleting this. I wanted to write it, and that is what I am doing. But thank you for taking your time to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Nothing at all! well... except for the rope that Misaki is using, but that's all! So please enjoy and feel free to review! :D**

"Usagi-San, love, it's time to wake up." Akihiko heard a sweet voice whisper, causing his eyes to slowly flutter open. He stared blankly at the face he saw above his.

"Misaki.." He smiled softly, but winced at the slight pain that it caused in his cheek. His eyes closed slowly once again he heard the soft sweet voice calling his name. His eyes quickly snapped open though when he felt something fall on his chest, causing the memories of what had happened earlier to flood back to him.

"Misaki!" He tried to sit up but the man could only manage to lift his head some as he felt his arms being restrained above his head.

He looked up at his hands, and was shocked speechless to see them bound together and tied to the headrest of his bed.

"MISAKI!" He quickly looked down and stared at the young boy, his head was on Akihiko's chest with a sad smile on his lips and happily narrowed eyes.

"Good morning Sensei." Misaki whispered softy, starring up at the man. The man he loved, the man he needed, the man that refused him, the man he refused to leave, the man that had caused all this to happen.

"Misaki! What are you doing! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" The older man ordered, frantically trying to get the rope off of his wrists.

The chocolate haired male sighed softly and sat up some kneeling next to Akihiko's chest he reached up and placed a gentle but firm hand over the man's wrists. "Usagi-San... Please don't struggle." Misaki looked into the man's eyes, still smiling softly. "If I let you go, you are going to make me go back to Nii-Chan, but all I want is too stay with you."

Akihiko froze staying silent as he stared up at the young boy that he loved no, loves. He starred into his eyes, instantly regretting the cruel words he had told the boy. But, he still believed that Misaki leaving would be the best, for both of them.

Misaki dropped his hand when he felt the silver haired man's struggles cease and stroked it against his cheek instead. Clicking his tongue in frustration at the slowly bruising mark he had caused.

"Oh Usagi-San, I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. But you didn't leave me much of a choice, I had to make you understand that I was serious." The boy smiled softly and leaned down, placing a gently kiss on the bruised cheek. "I just don't want to leave you."

Akihiko sighed, turning his head away, trying to avoid the boy's gentle gaze, and breaking his cheek away from his lips.

"Misaki, it's for the best. You only feel like this because I always force myself on you and have gotten used to it. You don't really love me, it's only because you have gotten used to what I do, and that I always tell you that you love me." He bit his lip and starred at the side of his arm, trying to pull it out of the restraint once again, only to no prevail as the rope was too tight and his arms had fallen asleep for being above his head for so long.

Misaki's eyes narrowed as he pulled his head back and stared at the man with a piercing gaze.

"Are you saying I don't know my own feelings?1" He spat, pushing his thumb against the bruise, causing the older man to wince and try to pull his head away. "And what about you! You always said you loved me and that if I ever tried to leave you would lock me up! What happened to that threat! How come you are the one that's locked up and not me!" He snarled as he said the last sentence, his hand cupping Akihiko's chin and forcing the man to look at him.

The silver haired man's eyes widened with shock as he tried to tun his head away again, but only to fall limp at his lover's cold and anger filled stare.

"Misaki..." He closed his eyes tightly, trying to gain courage for the lie he was about to tell. He had to make Misaki leave, he had to let him live a normal life, it was his fault he was like this and he had to take responsibility, no matter how much pain he might cause himself.

"I don't... no. I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore, I never loved you. It was all a lie. I just wanted a fucking buddy, and you were the closest thing I had." He screwed his eyes closed tighter, not wanting to see the look on the boy's face.

"What...?" The boys eye widened he sat up all the way as his hand fell to his side, his grip on the other's chin gone, which Akihiko quickly took advantage of and turned his head away, keeping his eye's shut tightly.

"No way..." Misaki's heart broke as he slowly slid off the bed, trying to stand up, but was only able to last for a few moments before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground, his eyes wide as he starred at his shaking hands. "...no... no way... it can't be true. it can't. it's not possible." He whispered, pulling his knees tightly against his chest.

Akihiko bit his lip and slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head up slightly to look at the boy that was huddling on the ground, his heart breaking more with every second he stared at him.

"I'm sorry Misaki, but it's true, so please. Please go. It will be easier for you to go back to Takahiro. You won't hurt anymore, I promise." He forced a small smile, even though he knew the boy couldn't hear him. "I hurt you, and I'm sorry, it's best for you to just leave. Please leave Misaki, please." He whispered, trying his best to persuade the boy that he was causing to be in so much pain.

"no... No... NO!" He quickly covered his ears, not wanting to hear anymore. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I AM NOT LEAVNG!" He screamed loudly, closing his eyes tightly. "YOU ARE LYING! YOU COULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME! YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME! YOU HAVE TO!"

Misaki slowly opened his eyes, letting them narrow on their own as he quickly stood up, turning around to stare at a wide eyed man that was staring right back at him.

Akihiko's breath caught in his throat at the look on the lad's face. It looked like hatred, but also anger and confusion, but underneath it all, lied a heart broken stare.

"No Misaki, I'm sorry, but I really don't feel anything for you. Please believe me."

"If you really don't love me," Misaki began as he leisurely crawled onto the bed and sat on the man's waist, one leg on each side of him as he straddled his hips. "I will just have to make you fall in love with me. The same way you made me fall." He smirked at the last part and slid his hands under the collar of the man's shirt and over his shoulders.

His eyes widened as Akihiko tried his best to shake the boy off of him. "Misaki! You don't know what you're doing! There's no way you could make me fall in love with you!" 'you could only make me fall more.' He silently added, pulling tightly against the rope around his wrists.

"GOD DANMIT AKIHIKO!" Misaki growled angrily and loudly, pushing hard against the man's shoulders. "STOP FUCKING STRUGGLING!" He dug his nails sharply into the mans skin, causing Akihiko to wince slightly. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME! HOW MUCH YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU!I AM NEVER LETTING LEAVING YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME!" He screamed, his eyes filling with tears. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WORDS! YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Akihiko starred helplessly at the boy on top of him on the verge of tears, wanted nothing more then to reach up and comfort him, to kiss him, to stroke his cheek, to hold him tight and never let go. "Misaki... Please don't cry." He whispered, lifting his head to get a better look at the boy.

He blushed slightly and reluctantly let go of one of Akihiko's shoulder, reaching up to wipe his eyes, his still cold stare not faltering. "Idiot... I am not crying! You just made me so angry that the anger boiled over and leaked through my tear ducts!" He growled, dropping his other hand and grabbing the collar of the man's shirt. "You're shirt is annoying me." He hissed, gripping the collar with both hands and slowly pulling them apart, watching with a smug smirk as the buttons popped off, one by one.

Akihiko gasped but laid back, letting the buttons on his shirt be ripped off. He hated to admit it, but this side of Misaki was really beginning to turn him on.

"Misaki... What are you doing?" He whispered softly, although he already knew the answer, he still wanted to hear the words come out of the boy's mouth.

Misaki smirked and ran his hands over the man's now exposed chest. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to make you fall in love with me, while I seduce you." He chuckled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the nape of the man's neck, and trailing his way up to the side of his head, softly biting his ear.

A shiver ran down Akihiko's spine as he leaning his head to the side, breaking the hold Misaki had of his ear. "Well it won't work. You should just give up now and go back to your brother." He whispered softly, his eyes narrowing playfully as he lifted his head up slightly and bit the boy's shoulder roughly.

"Give it up." Akihiko whispered, once again, biting down harder. "No matter what you do it won't work. So save yourself the trouble and give up now."

Misaki moaned softly but quickly pulled away, staring down at the older man who stared back at him, with a gleam of playfulness in his eyes.

"No way." Misaki hissed, leaning down and biting Akihiko's lip, his white teeth tugging playfully at it. "I told you, I love you and I am not giving you up that easily, you mean too much to me. So you will fall for me, whether you like it or not."

The man laughed softly, lifting his head up and staring Misaki in the eyes. 'If only you knew just how much I already love you.' He thought bitterly.

"Misaki. Give. It. Up. It won't work." He growled, his lips not even an inch away from the boy's.

Misaki chuckled and glared down at the man, leaning his head closer as his hands slid down the man's chiseled torso and stopped right before his pants, tugging at the hem with his hand.

"Oh, it won't now will it? Well, let's just see if this part of you thinks so too." He whispered smuggly as his hand unbutton the pants and slid down past the hem.

** Thank you so much for your kind reviews! It really means a lot to me that someone is reading this! Also, if there is any kind if problem, or you feel that something should be fixed, please feel free to let me know! And gwaaaa! I might have to make it rated M when I get to the next part! I did not think about the fact I would have to write a sex scene... Wish me luck please! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, it won't now will it? Well, let's just see if this part of you thinks so too." Misaki whispered smugly as he unbuttoned the pants and slid his hand down past the hem and snapped the elastic on Akihiko's Boxers, before pulling his hand back and grabbing the sides of the man's pants and roughly pulling them down to his knees, smirking at the reaction that came with it.

Akihiko gasped and started rolling about, trying to kick his pants off, but it was made impossible due to the fact the younger boy had moved down and was now sitting on his knees.

"If you're going to take my pants off then at least go all the way." He hissed, lifting his head up to glare at the youth.

He chuckled softly gently pawed at the man's thighs. "But Usagi-San, if I do that, you would be able to move your legs more, and then you could kick me off." He rested his hands on the silver haired man's chest as he leaned forward, closing the distance between his face and Akihiko's.

"And if you kicked me off, then I would have to tie your legs up too." He smirked staring into the man's eyes.

"Misaki." He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head closer. "I could kick you off right now if I wanted too." He whispered, rolling over slightly just to prove is point, causing Misaki to fall off and roll over onto the bed. Akihiko smirked and looked over at the boy. "Told you."

Misaki rubbed the back of his head and starred angrily at the smug looking man. "The fuck Akihiko!" The pissed boy yelled, purposely using his first name.

Akihiko winced slightly when he heard his first name being used. Although it was rare, the only times he had ever been called by that by his young lover was when the boy was completely pissed, or he wanted to make a point.

"Misaki, I told you I could easily shake you off. Now stop this nonsense and untie me." Akihiko said with a sigh, struggling to turn his lower half away from the boy before he was able to see just what his actions had done to him.

But he was too slow, Misaki's eyes lit up when he saw the bulge growing in the other's pants. "Oh Usagi-San." He chuckled softly, grabbing the man's hip and forced it back down on the bed.

"If you beg, I could help you with your little problem." He whispered, crawling back onto the man's lap, straddling his hips. The youth leaned down and softly kissed up the man's neck, his hands sliding down his chest. "But only is you ask sweetly." He murmured softly into his ear.

A shiver ran down Akihiko's spine, his hands twitching above him as he wanted nothing more then to push his lover down and make him his for the rest of the night, and longer. He sighed laying back limp against the bed as he gave up on trying to get the young boy off of him. It was clear to him now that the kid would just get back up, no matter how many times he pushed him off.

"If you untie me, I can take care of both of us." He whispered, lifting his hips slightly to grid his erection against Misaki's, smirking at the moan that came out of the other's mouth.

The boy's head shot up as he starred at the man. "No." He answered flatly. " I told you before, I will not untie you. At least not until I am sure you won't make me go back to Nii-Chan. " He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it off, grinding his hips down against the other's as he did this. He smirked, feeling his violet eyed lover get even harder.

His eyes widened and his pulse quickened as he watched Misaki slowly, and seductively cross his arms in front of his chest and slowly pull his shit off over his head, his erection grinding down roughly against his.

"Misaki, please. I promise I won't make you go back. So just please untie me." He begged, doubting he could last any longer without attacking the boy. "Pleas-"

"No." Misaki flatly interrupted him. "Do you have any idea just how much courage it took for me to do this? Knowing that you keep on saying that you don't love me, that you want me to leave." He growled, tossing his shirt off onto the ground, where it would lay forgotten until the next morning.

"We are having sex, you are going to stay tied up, and you will fall madly in love with me." He ordered, cupping Akihiko's face between his hands and leaning his head down, starring into the man's eyes to make sure he knew he was being completely serious.

The man sighed, leaning his head against the boy's hand, starring back into his bright green eyes. "You're not going to give up, are yo-" He was cut off as a pair of lips was pressed hastily against his, the hand's cupping his face tighter.

Misaki pressed his lip harder against the writer's, forcing his mouth open and sliding his tongue in.

Akihiko gasped at Misaki's sudden action, but kissed the boy back, moving along with him. He pulled roughly on his arms, wanting to wrap them around his lover and take him completely.

Misaki let out a small moan against the other's lips as he stood up slightly and removed his pants and boxers, he tossed them away and sat back on his lover's waist, trying his best not to break the kiss.

The man reluctantly pulled his head back, breaking the kiss as he stared at his younger lover, his need for the boy growing even more. "Misaki." He whispered, lifting his leg up slightly and brushing is against the boy's crotch, causing Misaki to shiver slightly and moan.

"Usagi-San..." He whispered, smiling slightly as his hand slid down the man's chest, over his stomach, stopping at hem of his boxers. "I love you so much Usagi-San." He smirked and grabbed the boxers, roughly pulling them down.

Akihiko gasped as the sudden rush of cold air over took his lower half, he opened his mouth to respond to the boy's confession, but a soft moan took it's place as Misaki tightly wrapped his hand around the man's fully erect member, running his thumb over the already dripping tip.

"Wow Usagi-San. I must have really turned you on." He chuckled, a light blush brushing over his cheeks as he starred down at his lover, running his other hand down the man's chest, tracing along the indents of chest. "You're so handsome." He whispered, starring in awe at his broad chest, softly tracing his nails across his vast chest, leaving light pink marks.

"Misaki..." The man growled playfully. "You really should untie me now. Really, it would benefit you too. And I swear that if you do, I won't send you back to your brother."

The boy paused for a moment to think about the proposition before smirking slightly and shrugging. "No thanks. You are just going to have to lie there and enjoy yourself, and while your at it, you can think about how I usually feel when you do that to me and I can't stop you." He grinned and ran his thumb again over the tip of his lovers cock, before he began to slowly move his hand, stroking the man's length.

He gasped, but turned his head and buried his face into the pillow, he suppressed his moans not willing to let the boy know how good it felt.

"Usagi-San." Misaki sighed and stared down at the man. "I want to hear you, please. Think about this as repaying me for every time you embarrassed me like this." He smiled softly and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his neck, before opening his mouth some and softly nipping at the flesh. He felt the man shiver slightly underneath him, causing his smirk to widen as he bit down harder, his hand pumping the man's cock faster.

"No." Akihiko moaned into the pillow. "You should have... thought of that before you tied me up like-Ah- this." He growled out between moans, not being able to hold them back any longer. "And what about you? If you're doing this for me, how am -Ah- I supposed to make you feel good when I can't even touch y-you?" He asked, a hint of entertainment in his voice.

The boy grinned and pulled his head back letting go of the mans member. "Oh Usagi-San, just because you're tied up it doesn't mean we can't have sex." He sat up slowly and placed his hands on the man's hips, staring down at him.

"What! You can not be serious!" He turned his head and stared Misaki, before bursting out into laughter.

Misaki stared at him, frozen with shock. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" He yelled hitting the man's shoulder.

Akihiko continued laughing for a a moment before he was able to calm down. "Well, for one thing you can barely even stand to have sex with me, even when you're willing, yet now you're going to be doing everything, while I just lie back, and relax." He started laughing again, ignoring the pointed look his lover gave him.

"WHAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH CONFIDENCE IT IS TAKING ME NOT TO RUN AWAY RIGHT NOW!" He screamed angrily, glaring down at the man and flicking his forehead. "You're so stupid! You're the one who told me to hurry up and attack you!"

He laughed again. "Yes, but Misaki, when I said attack, I meant top, not jut tie me up like this." He chuckled, grinning up at the boy. "But, if you really insist on doing this in hopes I will 'fall in love' with you, then go ahead and try." He narrowed his eyes slightly, challenging the boy.

"God Usagi-San! Why didn't you make yourself clearer!" He sighed and let out the breath that he just now realized he had been holding, before he sat back up and stared back down at Akihiko. "Well, either way, I am not letting you go until you love me!" He declared leaning down and gripping the man's shoulders, tilting his head down and placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips before sitting up again getting on his knees, scooting back some.

He chuckled and shook his head, far too entertained by Misaki's actions to tell him about how he had been lying when he said he didn't love him. Instead he decided to play along and see just how motivated this boy was for his love.

**So, basically I think I changed the pace of this? I don't know, I just wrote what felt right. **

**But thank you so much, JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo I may just have to take you up on your offer! The reason it took me so long to add this chapter was because I kept on getting stuck... that's why the sex scenes basically ended before they had a chance to sex it upXD**

** And also, I'm sorry about the spelling errors. I hate going over what I write because when I do I start to hate it and then I want to completely restart, and it takes longer... so If there are any big problems, please let me know. Also, I'm changing this to rated M, so yeah, just thought I should let you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki glared up at the man. "What's so funny!" He yelled, grumbling under his breath as he ran his hand behind him, down down the man's stomach and brushing his finger's lightly over the man's weeping cock.

A soft groan escaped from the back of his throat, as he smirked and stared up at the boy on top of him. "Oh, just that you actually have enough confidence to do thi- mhp!" He was cut off abruptly as Misaki dropped his other hand from Akihiko's shoulder and stuck 3 fingers into the man's mouth, glaring down at him.

"Suck." The youth ordered, a slight blush on his cheeks as he tried to look as threatening as possible.

He raised and eyebrow, staring up questionably at the young boy leaning over him, but obeyed him anyway as he began to suck on the boy's fingers, nibbling on them softly as he did so.

He looked down at the writer, a shiver running down his spine in awe as he starred at his lover. "You really do look sexy tied up, maybe I should do this more often." He murmured, then looked away

quickly, his cheeks bright red as he realized he had said it out loud rather them in his head.

He smirked and bit down harder on his hand. Narrowing his eyes slightly as he waited to see just what the boy would do now.

Misaki sighed and let go of the man's member, knowing he wouldn't be able to anything for his lover with just his hand.

Akihiko tilted his head slightly as the boy pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "Misaki?" He asked softly before gasping slightly and starring at what he saw.

"Shut up." The boy growled, his head leaning down on the man's chest as he raised his ass in the air, bringing his wet fingers back to his entrance. "This is all you're fault." He mumbled, completely embarrassed.

"Oh really? How so?" He asked, not taking his eyes off on Misaki's arced back, wishing the boy would turn around so he could see it all instead of just his shaking back.

"Because you made me go to Nii-Chan's for three weeks! And I wasn't even able to talk to you the entire time! Do you have any I idea what it's like being my age and being so used to having sex almost every night, and then just being abruptly cut off!" He yelled into the man's chest, as he grabbed his shoulder tightly.

He smirked slightly and turned his head slightly, kissing the back of the boy's hand. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't think it would effect you that much." He whispered, nuzzling his cheek against his wrist.

"Yeah, you had better be sorry, it's all because of you I'm doing this." He growled, before pushing his fingers in slightly, gasping loudly at the sharp pain that came with it before he leaned down harder against Akihiko's chest. "A-all you're fault." He moaned as he pushed his fingers in farther, his face turning dark crimson at the fact he was doing this all to himself.

"Mi-Misaki..." The man's eyes widened, he watched his lover's body tense, and the grip on his shoulder get tighter. "It may be my fault, but you're one that's doing all this." He mumbled, starring down at the erotic face his lover was making. His hands clenched, his palms growing sweaty as his need to touch him started getting the better of him.

"Misaki, if you would just release me, I could do that for you." He starred down at the boy, his eyes wide. "Please, come on, you must be embarrassed to do that for you're self, so just untie me and I can take over from here." He forced himself to beg, swearing that he would go crazy if he was tied up any longer.

"Nnnn... no." The boy moaned. "No way. Thi-this is to stop you from making me -Ah- leave. I-if you want me, then you won't make me ga- go." He ground out with difficulty, as he spread his fingers apart, scissoring himself.

He grumbled, although he was one hundred percent turned on by the sexy noises his lover was making, he still wanted desperately to reach out, to touch the boy, to run his hands around his slim figure, to slam into the small body and make him scream out his name, over and over again.

"Misaki. If you don't want to untie me, would you at least turn around so I could see?" He trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible, not to let out any hints on what he was thinking.

He lifted his head, revealing his deep red face and his narrowed half lidded eyes. "NO!" He yelled, pulling his fingers out with a loud moan, blushing darker with embarrassment.

The man let out a sigh of disappointment. "So now that you're done, does this mean you're going to untie me?" He asked sadly, his mind wondering off as he thought about how the hell he would be able to take care of his own need.

"What!" The boy hissed, leaning his blushing face close to Akihiko's. "Didn't you listen to what I said before! I told you already. We. Are. Having. Sex. And that is that." He concluded, staring his bright green orbs into his lover's violet one's.

The man's face lit up. "Really? But I thought you were just saying that to tease me." He laughed softly, trying his best to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"What!" He glared and lightly slapped the man's cheek. "Why the hell do you think I just loosened myself up!" He mumbled, his face burning brighter.

"Really? Well then." He thrust his hips lazily in the air. "Get to it. This boner is really started to get to be too much." He growled playfully. "And didn't you say you wanted to make me love you by 'having your way,' with me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Jeez." He sighed and lowered his face closer to Akihiko's starring intensely into his eyes. "But I hope you know, that after this I will no longer be your fucking buddy anymore. I will be you're lover, and no matter how hard you try to get rid of me, I will not go." He whispered, roughly pressing his lips against the man's for a moment, before pulling his head back and smiling softly. "I love you Usagi-San, please keep that in mind and fall in love with me too." He begged, standing up slightly and scooting back so his ass was against the man's stiff cock.

Akihiko smirked and kept his eyes on Misaki's face, for once glad that his hands were tied up like this, otherwise Misaki would never had let him see him like this, and he wouldn't have such a great view.

"I guess you're pretty serious," He chuckled and thrust his hip up, grinding against the boy's tight ass.

"Completely." He whispered, moaning softly. He slowly moved his hips, adjusting himself so the man's cock was against his entrance, his knees on either side of the writer's waist. He slowly lowered himself down, his back arching as he threw his head back moaning loudly and gasping in pain.

"Damn Usagi-San. You are harder then usual." He gasped out, hands clasping tightly at the sheets beneath them.

Akihiko gasped as Misaki's heat slowly engulfed him. "Fuck, I've missed this." He growled, thrusting up into the boy, causing him to moan loudly again.

"No! U-usagi-San, da... don't move." He begged, his legs shaking as he tried to relax, only to scream again as he felt another jolt of pain as the writer stabbed into him again. "St... stop... puh... Pl-please. Usagi-San." He begged once again.

The man reluctantly stopped moving, not wanting to cause Misaki any pain. "Okay." He gasped. "Just tell me when to move." He whispered starring up at the face of his lover, the boy's eyes were half closed with both pain please, his mouth hanging ajar as he panted heavily, trying his best to relax.

The boy nodded, leaning down and softly pressing his lips against the man for a second, before pulling away gasping as the sudden movement had caused the man to hit his sweet spot. "Usagi-San!" He moaned loudly, shaking with need. "Puh... Please... Move." He whispered, moving his hips up some.

Akihiko chuckled softly but obeyed as he slowly thrust into the boy. "Like this?" He asked softly, smirking slightly.

"Yes...!" The boy moaned, as the pain slowly turned to pleasure. "Ah, fuck. Usagi-San. Harder." He moaned, his face burning even more as it slipped past his lips.

"As you wish, Misaki." He whispered, moaning softly as he began to thrust faster up into his lover, loving the way he would constantly tighten around him.

"Nggg... I love you Akihiko." He moaned, sot even noticing he had called the man by his first name, as he reached up and grabbed his shoulders roughly, digging his nails into the skin.

He chuckled. "I love you too Misaki." He whispered, not loud enough for the boy to hear. "You're so tight." He moaned, louder this time. "If you keep on being like this I may not be able to last very long." Chuckling, he turned his head and nuzzled his cheek against his lovers hand, gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

**It's not as long as I would have liked it to be since my cousin is kicking me off the computer and I realy wanted to get this chapter submited before I went to bed. So they will finish up their sex tomorrow ;D **

**And sorry if the scenes suck. The only experience I have in writing sex is when I would rp. and this is a very different thing as I am now learning. **

**Alright. please review and let me know if their are any problems and thanks for your kind comments! Also, I got ab idea for another fanfic.. Misaki in winder land? And it would be kinda like the movie? let me know what you think;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! And this is not done for profit! **

**Now on to the story! Wheee!**

Misaki threw his head back, loudly moaning the others name, his eyes dilating with pleasure. "Aki...hiko!"

The man thrust harder, his nails digging into his palms and pulling hard against the ropes.

"Misaki... please release me, I-I need to be able to touch you.." He panted, feeling the familiar build of pleasure pooling down below his stomach.

The boy shook his head furiously, his mouth hanging slightly ajar as he gasped and arched his back, his body jerking from each thrust.

"Nnn... no." He ground out between clenched teeth. "Yu- you will just ha-ah!- to wait until i-it's over."

The man grunted in response and pounded up harder into the boy, hitting the prostate with each thrust.

"Misaki..." He growled huskily, "Later, I am so going to make you regret not letting me go sooner." He smirked wickedly, letting mind run wild at all the possible thing he could do to make this up to the boy.

"Wha-ah!" He moaned loudly, his face flushed with a bright crimson blush. He quickly looked away, not wanting to think about just what would happen when he released his lover.  
>"Ja-Jerk.." He mumbled, screwing his eyes tighter.<p>

Akihiko chuckled and swung his hips to the side some, making his lover squirm above him and moan loudly in pleasure. Thrusting faster he smiled warmly up at the young boy, loving the way his expressions were so clearly written on his face.

The youth couldn't help but notice the smile that had taken his lovers lips, he blushed and managed a small smile before crying out in pleasure again, rocking his hips against every thrust that came his way.  
>"U-usagi-San...I ah... don't think I can last any more.." he moaned, his body trembling as he finally reached his limit, screaming out in ecstasy he released onto Akihiko's chest, panting heavily.<p>

The man groaned at the feel of Misaki tighten around him, he moaned his lovers name softly. Thrust in deeply one last he released with a loud gasp and collapsed back onto the bed, letting his arms hang limp above his head.

The boy screamed when he felt his lover melt into him, he rode it out for a moment before slowly pulling himself up and the man's now limp cock out of him, letting out a low cry as he did so.  
>"Usagi-san..." He murmured, collapsing tiredly onto his lovers chest and snuggling up to it. He expected to feel the familiar touch of his lovers arms around him but realized that they were still refined by the rope.<p>

"Sorry..." he whispered, sitting up slowly and wrapping his hands tightly around his lovers wrist.  
>He chuckled and lifted his head up slightly, softly kissing the boy's exposed chest when the youth leaned over him.<p>

"It's okay." He whispered happily. "That was probably the best fuck we have had for awhile." He grinned up at Misaki.

He flushed and quickly looked away, trying to hide his slight smile from the man's perceiving eyes. "If you keep saying thing like that, I might change my mind about untying you." He whispered, dropping his hands and starring intensely at the man under him.

His grin turned into a smirk as he laughed softly. "I don't think I would mind that so much, but I doubt you would have the nerve to do it again." He laughed again, swinging his hips back and forth mockingly.

Misaki sent a strong look down at the man. "Shut up! I can and I will!" He yelled, his face flushed as he unknowingly fell into the writers trap.

"Oh really now?" He raised his eyebrow slightly. "I don't think you can~" He sang happily, smirking challengingly up at him.

"Sh-shut up!" He yelled, reaching his boiling point. "Just you wait, I will! When you least expect it!" He declared angrily, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, looking quite smug before his eyes widened and his face flushed tomato red at the realization of what he had just said.  
>"NO! NONONONO! I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" He yelled, frantically waving his hands in front of his face trying to convince the man otherwise.<p>

When Akihiko saw the look on the boy's face he burst out laughing. "Nope, you can't take it back now! I'm holding you to your word." He whispered gladly. "And you have no idea how happy it will make me when you do it."

"No! No way! That's too embarrassing!" He growled, before covering that man's mouth with his hands. "Now shut up, or else I won't untie you." He threatened keeping his voice low.

He sighed and nodded his head, but the amused look in his eyes stayed as he starred up at the boy, softly kissing his palm.

"Usagi-San!" He pulled his hand back quickly. "You are so annoying I swear!" He growled, but let out a soft sigh as he starred working on untying the ropes.

"But you love me anyway." He teased lightly, loving the way the boy above him flushed once more. But, quickly regretted it when he felt the boy's hands retreat as he sat back down on his chest.

"Speaking about love," Misaki started, glaring slightly at Akihiko. "I told you I'm not untying you until you love me back." He whispered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah, that's right, you think I don't love you." He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "You're so easy." He teased.

"Excuse me! What do you mean 'think'? You told me you never loved me!" He yelled, lightly punching the man's chest. "Well do you!" He demanded sharply.

"Well. What if I said, that I still don't?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, wanting to have some fun with the boy, but quickly regretted it at the look he saw pass over his lover's face.

"It... it didn't work?" His face dropped as he starred sadly at the man's broad chest, his eyes filling with tears. "I was so stupid." He whispered, tears beginning to fall as he tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest.

"Misaki?" His eyes widened, the boy's body was now trembling because of him, his heart ached with regret. "I'm... I'm sorry, I wasn't serious, I was only kid-" He was cut off as Misaki started laughing bitterly.  
>"I'm so stupid!" He laughed again. "I should have known it wouldn't work! Why would someone as amazing as you ever fall for someone as stupid as me!" He burst into a laughing fit, rolling off of Akihiko's chest, his face plastered with a crazed grin as he began shaking with cruel, scorning laughter.<p>

'Has this boy gone crazy?' Was all that Akihiko could manage to think as he sat up, ignoring the pain that cam from his still tied up wrists as they were forced behind his back.

"Misaki! Are you okay?" He asked softly, uncertain of just what he should do to calm the boy down.

"Of course I'm not, idiot!" He yelled, still laughing uncontrollably. "I just made a complete fool of myself trying to get the one person that I could never in a million years ever have, hoping that in some idiotic spark of luck things would go my way and I would get him. But nope, I had my heart ripped out and stomped on." He giggled.

"What? Then why are you laughing!" He asked, staring dumbfounded at the boy.

"Because it's so funny!" Another burst of laughter came again as he rolled around on the large bed. "I'm so stupid!" He laughed again, managing to calm down a little this time as he sat up and reached behind the man's broad back. "Here, let me untie this." He whispered softly, still chuckling from time to time.

"Misaki... Please just listen to what I have to say.." He begged, as he began to feel the bonds around his wrists loosen.

"No. I don't want you're apologies." He growled, his sudden burst of craziness gone. "This is the end now." With one last tug, he pulled the ropes off of Akihiko's wrists. "Now you're free." He stated as he simply stood up off the bed, and looked away.

He remained silent as he brought his hands to his front, softly rubbing the burning, crimson rope marks on his wrists. "I guess... you're going back to Takahiro?" He asked softly, not wanting to look up at his lover, or, ex-lover, as fate would have it. His heart was once again breaking as he tried to tell himself it was for the best and he had at least gotten to see the boy he loved, even if it was for one last screw.

"You still don't get it, do you?" He chuckled darkly, turning around to look down at the man, he softly cupped his chin making Akihiko look up at him.

The older man gasped at what he saw. The usually bright green eyes he loved, were dark, and empty, almost that of a dead mans. "Misaki? What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not going back to Nii-Chan." He smirked as he dropped his hand and slowly back up, gathering up his clothes and slowly pulled this on, tossing the man's own clothes at him.

"What do you mean you're not going back?" He asked, eyes widening as he asked that, but obeyed what the boy was silently telling him and slowly got dressed.

"Akihiko." Misaki turned to face the man once more. "When I said this was the end, I meant I can't live with out you." He walked to the door and looked over his shoulder, he gave the man a empty smile and before taking off running down the stairs.

Akihiko sat there for a moment before the young man's words finally sank in. "No.." He whispered, he jumped out of the bed, stumbling some as he ran down the stairs finding the door wide open. He ran out and saw Misaki in the elevator, still wearing his same dead grin.

"Good bye, Usagi-San." The boy whispered as the elevator doors closed.

"MISAKI!" He screamed, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the elevator, he ran down the stairs as fast as he could, cursing at himself silently for choosing to live in the top level.  
>He ran frantically down, his heart practically jumping out of his chest from both worry and pain. "Misaki, please wait..." He whispered as he finally got down to the lobby.<p>

"Sorry Akihiko. But I can't live without you." He whispered as the doors opened to the lobby. He silently walked out, and looked around, grateful his ex-lover hadn't beaten him there. He knew this was wrong, but he had to, it was the only way to make this pain go away.  
>He walked slowly to the street, watching the fast traffic as it sped past him. His heart was hurting more then it had when his parents had died, no, compared to the pain he felt now, his parent's death was more like a dull throbbing sensation. He sighed and smiled weakly, maybe if he was lucky, he would meet Usagi-San again in his next life. "Goodbye." He whispered softly, taking a step into the street.<p>

Akihiko looked around frantically, and stopped, his heart freezing and tears falling from his face that he hadn't even realized he had been holding back, as he starred at what he saw, Misaki was slowly walking into the traffic, cars swerving as they and tried to avoid him. "No... NO!" He hollered, running towards the boy, trying to catch him in time "MISAKI! STOP! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

Misaki froze and slowly turned around, he gasped ,Akihiko was running to him , with what looked like tears on his cheeks. 'Why does it look like he's crying? And what did he say? He loves me?' Slowly, as he tried to get control of just what was happening, he started walking to him, his crying silver haired lover. Extending his arms out, waiting for the man to swoop to him like he usual did, and take him back inside. "Usagi-San?" He whispered, before he heard the man scream, he turned around just in time to see a pair of head lights headed towards him and a pair of breaks squealing in the distance. "What?" was all he had time to say, before he felt something run into him everything suddenly went black.

**Sorry I didn't upload for the past few days, my internet crashed-_- *Le sigh* Anyway, to make it up to you I'm going to try and post another chapter tonight. If not tonight then tomorrow. As always thanks for the reviews and subscriptions! seriously! it means a lot! And please review to let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I OWN NOTHING! enjoy!**

"MISAKI! NO!" Akihiko yelled, seeing the car rushing towards his love. Without thinking he ran as fast as he could and grabbed Misaki in his arms, protecting him as the car hit. He felt a sudden impact on his spin, causing everything to go dark. But, aware that he had the one person he needed, back in his arms he smiled slightly and held him tighter, hearing people yelling and a faint ambulance in the back round.

When Misaki came to he could feel pain in his feet and his head, and a slight pulsing coming from his upper arm. He slowly sat up and looked around, he was in a clean white room and a bed with very light blue sheets. "Am I dead?" He asked, not realizing he had said it out loud then rather in his head like he thought.  
>He jumped when he heard a soft laugh coming from the door.<p>

"No, you're now dead." The voice said, as it's owner walked in the room. The man was tall and had dark raven like hair, and was also wearing a lab coat, 'a doctor?' the boy wondered silently.

"If I'm not dead, then where am I?" He asked quietly, looking around at the unfamiliar room, searching his mind for an answer.

"You're in the hospital." The kind man said as he took a seat on the chair next to the youth's bed. "I'm Doctor Kusama, but you can call me Nowaki." The doctor smiled kindly.

"Ah, Okay..I'm Misaki." The boy slightly at how awkward he must have sounded, and sat up some, wincing in pain at the sharp pain that cam from his head. "Um... If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" He asked softly.

"Well, you got hit by a car." Nowaki stated, his smile faltered when he saw the sad look on the boy's face. "Oh, but don't worry, you're injuries are very minimal." He said chearfully, trying to reassure his young patient.

"No...that's not it..." He frowned and looked down at his hand, disappointed that he was still there as he began to remember what had happened, the horrendous pain coming back to his heart. "I, um... I wanted to die." He whispered.

"WHAT!" The tall man jumped up suddenly, starring down at the boy with eyes of concern. "Why? What happened!" He asked, his voice slowly lowering when he saw how his reaction had made the boy flinch.

"Well..." He sighed and looked away, wondering if he should really bother this man with such a stupid story. "I guess... My heart hurts." Whispered, he reached up and clutched tightly, at light blue fabric covering his chest. "It broke," He chuckled softly. "I was stupid and I got it broken, I'm weak." He laughed again, tears slowly poring down his cheeks and staining the blanket as he broke down."I want to die..."

"no.." The doctor knelt down, so he was eye to eye with the crying boy. "You should never say something like that." He whispered, reaching up and brushing the tears away. "Someone will surely feel regret if you died."

"Ha!" Misaki laughed bitterly, starring at Nowaki with an amused expression. "The only person who would feel that way is Nii-Chan, and Minami would just help him get over it. I only want Usagi to care. " He laughed again but leaned into the doctor's touch, his hand reminding him of Akihiko's.

"That's not true." He whispered. "Of course someone loves you. The reason you're still here is because someone risked their life to save you." The man smiled softly, silently wondering about who this rabbit person was.

"I don't care..." He whispered, his laughter abruptly stopping. "I WANT USAMI AKIHIKO TO LOVE ME!ONLY HIM! I ONLY WANT HIM! NONE ELSE MATTERS EXCEPT FOR HIM! IT HAS TO BE HIM! IT HAS TO BE!" He exclaimed, crying harder. "ONLY USAGI-SAN! ONLY HIM! I WON'T ACCEPT LOVE FROM ANYONE ELSE."

Nowaki starred in a shocked silnce silence at the boy's sudden confession, but he quickly recognized the name and smiled softly, slowly raising back to his feet. "Misaki. I think you need to see something." He whispered and leaned down, gathering the boy up in his arms.

Misaki flushed but laid still, afraid of what would happen if he fell from the tall doctor's strong arms. "What! Where are you taking me!" He demanded as he was carried out of the room.

"I think there is someone you need to see." Was all he said, walking down the hall and stopping abruptly, setting the boy down in front of a door. "This is the person that risked their life to save you." He whispered, slowly opening the door, smiling sadly as he heard the boy gasp at the sight before him.

"No..." Misaki whispered, slowly walking into the room. "Why.." He starred at the hospital bed, his eyes widening at what he saw. Akihiko Usami was lying motionless on a hospital bed. His eyes were shut and he had tubes coming out of his arm, nose that were hooked up to many various machines. "How..?" He slowly walked closer, gasping the bruises that covered his now pail, beautiful face. Then it suddenly hit him, the screeching of the breaks, the feeling of being pushed down, the scream of his beautiful love.  
>"U-Usagi-san... You, you saved me.." He softly murmured, getting to the bed and starring down at the man he loved, his heart breaking more and more with each second. "Why would you do that?" He asked reaching out and brushing his hand along his cheek, his hand suddenly pulling back from shock. "He's cold... Why is he cold?" He asked softly, looking up at Nowaki with wide eyes.<p>

The doctor sighed and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't know. I would guess that he is just naturally cold." He whispered trying to reassure the youth.

He nodded, and starred sadly down at Akihiko, trying to remain as calm as possible. "What... What are his injuries?" He asked softly, silently praying it was not anything life threatening.

Nowaki grabbed the clipboard from the table next to the bed, skimming over its continents and frowning slightly. "He has a serious head injury, not bad enough for a concussion, but still bad, he probably won't wake up for a few hours.. And the car hit his spine, causing it to twist slightly." He looked down at the boy, his eyes apologetic. "Depending on how twisted it is, he may never be able to walk again. I'm sorry..."

"No way..." he whispered in disbelief, his shoulders beginning to shake. "Why... WHY! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME USAGI-SAN! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOUR OWN LIFE JUST TO SAVE ME!" He demanded, breaking down into tears and dropping to his knees, grabbing Akihiko's hand and pulling i down with him.

Nowaki bit his lip, wishing there was something he could do. "Misaki... I should probably warn that you have stitches on your upper arm, and you shouldn't move around as much." He warned, wanting to say something more caring, and reassuring, but he knew it wasn't his business to get involved. "Also, we called your brother, he said he should be here in an hour or two."

Misaki nodded, but continued crying heavily against his lovers hand. silently begging him to wake up, needing him to wake up. "Please... Usagi-San..." He whispered.

He decided it would be for the best to let Misaki and Akihiko be alone. "Misaki. If you need someone to talk to, just ask one of the nurses to find Kusama Nowaki." He gave a soft smile before leaving.

The boy didn't even notice the door close behind him, he was already crying to hard. Taking a deep breath, he slowly stood up, looking down at his hurt love, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Akihiko's cold lips.  
>"Please Usagi-San, wake up.. Please." He begged. "I need you." He was shaking even more as he gently crawled onto the bed, laying down next to Akihiko's motionless body, careful not to move the man much or bump any of the man cords he was hooked up to. He curled up against the man, resting his head on his chest as he silently listened to the slow beating of his heart. "Please be okay. Please." He whispered, his tears calming down as he started to drift off. "I love you Usagi-San, please stay with me, don't leave." He murmured before he fell in to a deep sleep, tears slowly falling from the corners of his closed eyes as he slept.<p>

Misaki felt something gently shaking his shoulder, causing him to drift back into conciseness. He slowly opened his eyes, starring up into a familiar face.  
>"Nii-Chan?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes and he sat up, looking at the man he had been using as a pillow, his heart breaking as he saw the still closed eyes.<p>

"MISAKI! THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" Takahiro gasped, tightly wrapping his arms around his little brother. "I WAS SO WORRIED!" He picked Misaki up into a killer death hug.

The boy laughed softly and reluctantly allowed his brother to pull him away from Akihiko, and set him on his feet. "Nii-Chan, I'm fine, really."

His older brother pulled away and looked down at Misaki, still obviously worried. "But Misaki, why did you suddenly leave? Minami told me you were talking to Akihiko and started freaking out about something." The dumb folded brother asked, clearly worrying over his younger brother.

"Ah...Sorry, Nii-Chan, I had somethings to take care of." He whispered, half lying. "But, it's all right now, I got it all settled."

"Ah, but Misaki, how did you get hit by the car?" He asked, looking back and forth between his little brother and best friend, trying to figure out why it was that Akihiko with with him at the time.

"Oh.. Well.. see," He sighed and looked away for a few moments, before slowly looking back up at his brother and into the honest Innocent eyes he knew too well. He was tired of always lying to him.  
>"Nii-Chan," He began, pushing down on his brother's shoulders, making him sit down. "I don't want to lie to you, but it's kind of a long story, so I want you to not interrupt me and listen."<p>

"Misaki.." Takihiro began, starring up at his brother, he opened his mouth to say something else, but decided better of it.

"Well... The reason I was hit by the car was because... I wanted to die." He paused staring at the look his brother gave him. It was a mixture between shock and worry. "But, Usagi-san saved me..." He looked over at the writer, still lying motionless.

Takahiro opened his mouth to say something but Misaki quickly cut him off.

"I don't want you to say anything until I finish, please." He looked back at his brother with wide pleading eyes.

The man nodded and waited for his brother to continue.

Misaki looked away as he began explaining his story. "I love him. I love Akihiko. I can't live without him, so, I'm not going home with you." He whispered, his voice trembling ever so slightly as he took a deep breath and continued talking, this time louder. "I fell in love with him, probably on that night on your birthday, when you announced you and Minami were getting married." He sighed and looked over to his passed out lover. "You may not know this, but Usagi-San used to love you." He chuckled softly, turning to look at his brother, who looked just as pale as Akihiko, but his eyes were wide with shock, although, luckily, takahiro managed to keep himself from saying anything, letting his brother talk.

"That night, he fell out of love with you, it was because of me. I knew about his feeling for you before that night, and I always thought that it was creepy and disgusting, but when I saw him push them aside so he could smile and congratulate you, I guess I lost it. That's why I made him leave with me so we could get more champagne." He chuckled softly at the memory.  
>"I started crying because I felt so bad for him. I was so angry, that was the fist time I ever wanted to hit you, I was just so frustrated at you for never noticing your friends feelings. Well... I'm not going to say completely what happened..." He blushed some remembering the way that man had kissed him. "But, I comforted him, and after you moved away and I moved in with him, he told me how he loved me. At first I though that he was just using me to replace you..." He sighed and looked at his brother, smiling softly.<p>

Takahiro's eyes were wide, he never would have thought that his best friend could ever feel that way for him, and now that he look back at it, he had to admit it was painfully obvious, but he was also angry at his friend for causing his sweet little brother to fall in love with him. But a part of him was happy that hid precious little brother had finally found love. He silently listened as his brother continued to tell his story.

Misaki decided to speed it up a bit. "Well, I don't want to tell you everything that happened between him and me, but basically, he convinced me he loved me, and not as a replacement, but for me, and only me. And before I knew it I was completely infatuated with him. So when I had to stay with you and Manami for a few weeks. He called me, telling me I was living with you guys from now on, I flipped. And he told me he didn't love me. And I believed him..." He looked down at the ground, his face heating up with embarrassment. "So I rushed back and we sorta got into an argument, and I got sad when he told me that he never loved me... I was just a fucking buddy, your replacement... it made my heart hurt, it hurt more then anything else. It made me want to stop living just to stop the pain. So, that's what I tried to do." His eyes filled with tears as he sat back down on the bed, starring at the man he so desperately need to live.  
>"Well... When I tried to kill myself my getting hit by the car... I guess he ran up and covered me, saving my life but also risking his own in the process." He chuckled softly and lightly ran his hand across Akihiko's cheek, trying to warm it up as he gazed at his pail face lovingly. "I realize now that he had been lying and he thought that he if I lived with you, it would be for the best." He whispered, looking back at his brother.<br>He nodded softly. "Alright Nii-Chan, I'm done." He said softly, bracing himself for his brother's reaction.

**I'm surprised I was able to write this tonight... I guess the end is coming soon? I really don't want to end it though, I'm having fun writing this... Oh, I'll try and add the next chapter tomorrow! please let me know about any grammar or major spelling errors. I was rushing through with this chapter, (Although I am happy it's a bit longer then the others.) But please let me know about any complaints! And thanks for your kind reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing! oh how I wish I did, but alas, I do not. **

Takahiro sighed and watched his brother's sad expression. He wanted to be angry, oh how badly he just wanted to get up and kick the crap out of Akihiko, it's his fault that Misaki wanted to die, it's his fault he was like this, everything that Misaki was feeling was all because of his so called friend. But, he couldn't, there was no way he could do that. Not to his brother, it would only cause him more pain. And it was also partially his own fault, if only he had noticed his friends feelings before he fell for his brother, before Misaki and Akihiko had ever met. But, it's too late, the only thing he could do is hope the best when it came to his brother and the writer.

"Misaki ...I understand that you love him. But, how do you know he was lying when he said he never loved you?" He asked softly, fearing for his brother's reaction.

"Ah... well..." Misaki frowned and starred once more at the silver haired writer. "He doesn't do things to be kind, or anything for anyone else, not unless there's something in it for him. Although, sometimes, they bribe him with bears." He chuckled softly, remembering the bear avalanche. "But... when it came to doing something for me, he would do it, even if I never asked him too... If he thought it would make me happy he would go do it. Or if he thought I wanted something he would buy it. Even when I threatened him and told him no..He would still do it. And this time, he even risked his own life just to save me.  
>Maybe he was just being nice, maybe he just didn't want to be responsible for my death... " Misaki looked back at his brother, smiling softly. "Even if he doesn't want me, I will make him love me, no matter what it takes. I can't be without him." He whispered the last part, slowly standing up in front of his brother. "Nii-Chan... please don't make me go. Please!" He begged, dropping his head and staring at the tiled floor.<p>

"Misaki..." his brother just stared up at him, with wide concerned eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? Maybe you don't love him, maybe it's just because he's so kind to you, that you feel like this." He whispered, grabbing the youths hand and holding it tightly between both of his.

"No.." He slowly looked up, staring into Takahiro's eyes. "Nii-Chan, he's not as kind as you make him out to be." He whispered, pulling his hand back and sitting once again on the hospital bed, next to his passed out love. "He's selfish, and cruel, and is horribly jealous of everything that even comes near me, his sense of humor can be twisted, he's a complete pervert, he's horrible in the mornings and writes gay perverted novels... but, I still love him, I love everything about him." He chuckled softly at his brother's wide eyes.  
>"The only reason you don't know anything about this, is because he didn't want you to know. You're his precious friend, and since he used to love you so much, he was afraid if you knew, you would begin to hate him. He hid everything about himself from you, in hopes you would one day come to love him." He chuckled and swung his legs back and forth in the air. "But, then you came home with Minami and he fell out of love with you, and because I was there to comfort him, he fell for me. At least I think he fell for me.." He smiled sadly again, whispering the last part.<p>

"Misaki..." Takahiro slowly stood up, looking down at his broken hearted brother. "I'm sorry.. I never did realize that he ever felt that way for me.. If only I had realized sooner, then you wouldn't be feeling like thi-"

"Nii-Chan!" Misaki yelled, cutting him off. "Don't you dare start talking like that." He scolded, glaring up at him. "I. Love. Him. And i refuse to even think about what would have happened if you had noticed him sooner." He hissed, getting up to his feet and taking a step closer to his brother. "And don't even start thinking for a moment that you and him could have dated. Because, he is mine now, you lost your chance!" He growled, grabbing his brothers shirt and pulling him down to look into his eyes. "I am not giving him up! SO GET ANY IDEA OF YOU AND HIM, EVER BEING TOGETHER, OUT OF YOUR PRETTY LITTLE IDIOT HEAD! HE BELONGS TO ME!" He yelled, staring furiously at Takahiro.

"Misaki?" His eyes widened with shock at his brother's sudden actions. "I never thought like that." He whispered, trying to avert his eyes from the boy's death glare. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me."

Misaki froze, realizing just what had happened, he gasped and quickly let go of his brother, taking a step back and sinking down onto the bed. He stared up at his brother, his eyes wide with shock. "Nii-Chan, I-I... I'm so sorry... I didn't even realize.. I don't know why I did that."

"Misaki. It's all right, I get it.." The man relaxed a bit and took a step forward, kneeling down in front of his brother. "You really do love him. I understand now." He smiled softly. "Although, the anger was a bit unnecessary, it did help me understand." He shook his head, still smiling softly. "But, before I can wish you both you're happiness, we need to put the 'bunny' over there to the test." He chuckled softly and pointed to the author who was now moving slight.

"Nii-Chan?" Misaki asked softly as his brother lifted him off the bed. "What are you doing? I want to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up."

"Misaki, just trust me. We are going to see just how much he really loves you." He softly pushed his brother to the door. "Now, I want you to wait in the hallway. The door will be left open some so you can watch. Just, no matter what you do, don't come in until I tell you to. Alright?" He asked softly, pushing him out to the hall. "Just trust me." He repeated. "I have a plan."

"What? Um... Alright.." He nodded slightly letting himself be ushered out the door. "If you say so." He sat down behind the door, watching as his brother closed the door slightly, keeping it open just enough that he could still see inside.

Takahiro sighed and walked over to the bed, watching the man as he slowly faded back to conciseness. He knew what he would have to do, even if his friend came to hate him, it's for his little brothers sake, and he would do anything to see him happy.

Akihiko slowly opened his eyes. He was starring at a white ceiling and his head was pounding like crazy, his back also felt like it had gotten hit by a truck. The it hit him, he did get hit by a car, he got hit trying to protect his love, the one that had tried to die because of him.  
>"Misaki, he whispered, his eyes widening as he tried to sat up only to grunt in agony and give up, lying his head back down on the pillow he looked around, noticing someone standing next to him. he slowly turned his head and gasped. "Takahiro?" He whispered, staring at his friend, and noticing the sower expression on his face. "Is everything all right?"<p>

"Is everything all right?" Takahiro mocked, his voice sharp and sounded to be full of hatred. "No you bastard, everything is not 'all right.'" He growled leaning down closer to the writer. "You made my brother die." He spat, his words bitter and grounded out between clenched teeth.

"WHAT!" The man sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that came from his hips and back. "NO WAY! I SAVED HIM! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" he yelled, reaching up and clutching at his heat. "No..." He whispered, his face converting from shock to pure depression. "I though... I was so sure... How can it be possible..." He was interrupted from his thoughts by the bitter laugh that had come from the person next to him. "Taka- takahiro?" He asked, whispering softly.

"You idiot!" The man laughed scornfully. "You really think he's dead!" He snorted, before wiping away the tears that had formed from laughing so hard. He sighed and straightened up. "He's not dead, you already made sure of that. But, a part of him is dead." He growled turning back to the shocked man, and staring at him, pure hatred in his eyes. "It's because of you. He told me what happened, how you forced yourself on him when he started living with you, how jealous you would get, how you made him think you truly loved him. Then, you made him love you." He took a step closer, reaching his hand up and grabbing the shocked writer's neck. "You broke my brother's heart. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life, right now."

"What?" He whispered, before he felt a tight grip around his neck. "Takahiro, I-I don't have one..." He choked out. "I only did it... because it was for the best." He whispered again, his eyes slowly filling with tears. "I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry? Please." He begged. "I know... It's no ex-excuse, but I love him, I always have and will l-love him. I-i just want what's best." He choked, coughing loudly when he felt the death grip on his neck loosen.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU REALLY THING THAT WAS FOR THE BEST? THAT YOU LIE TO HIM! HE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! HE DOESN'T WANT TO EVEN BE AWAY FROM YOU! YET.. YET YOU BROKE HIS HEART WHILE DOING WHAT YOU THOUGH WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Takahiro screamed, trying his best to keep his hate act going, and not to break down in the middle when he saw the pained expression on his friends face.

"Please... Don't take him." Akihiko whispered, the tears that were in his eyes, now falling freely. "I need that boy, I need him to live, he means everything to me." He begged.

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT, BEFORE YOU WENT LIED! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"  
>"Takahiro...Please. I am begging you!"<p>

Misaki was sitting on the ground, his hand covering his mouth to keep the loud sobs he was making, from reaching his brother and the novelist. His eyes were wide as tears fell. He watched silently, having to keep himself from running in and pulling his brother back when he saw him grasp the man's neck. But, he was also overjoyed to see how the man reacted to thinking he was dead, the dejected and depressed look he had. He knew it was wrong but he just couldn't help it, now he knew for sure that he was loved by him.  
>He listened silently to Akihiko's confession, how he really did love him. He smiled slightly, his tears stopping.<p>

"Takahiro, please. please. Don't take him." Akihiko begged again. "I need him." he starred up at his friend, or, maybe ex-friend now.

"No." The man whispered. "I am taking Misaki home with me. You will never see him again." He stated with a stone hard face before turning around and walking slowly to the door.

"STOP!" The writer yelled grabbing Takahiro's arm and pulling him back. "Please! Stop! I won't let you take him from me! I need him! I can't let him go! not like this, not now, not ever!" He announced, his voice loud and demanding. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM! I WON'T LET YOU!" He screamed, the froze, shocked by what came next.

The man laughed softly and turned around, smilling happily at Akihiko. "Now why didn't you just say that first." He laughed again. "You stupid rabbit." He teased the turned to look at the door. "Oh Misaki, you can come in now.~ " He sang cheerfully.

"Misaki?" The writer asked softly, then gasped when he saw the boy slowly walk into the room. He had tears falling down his cheeks, but he was smiling happily.

"Usagi-San.." Misaki whispered, before running to the man and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. "Don't you ever lie to me like that again!" He yelled, not giving Akihiko a chance to respond as he quickly look back over his shoulder at his happily smiling brother. "Nii-Chan. thank you!" He whispered.  
>His brother laughed softly.<p>

"You're welcome Misaki. I'll go and give you two a minute alone." He ruffled the youth's hair and began to walk to the door, before stopping abruptly and looking back at the silver haired man. "Oh, and Usagi-San, if you ever hurt my brother again, I won't hesitate to kill you." He chuckled. the skipped out of the room, humming a merry song.

"Misaki... I am so sorry." Akihiko whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist pulling his lover up onto the bed so he was sitting on his lap. But he winced slightly as he finally felt the pain from his spine become too much to bare as he fell back onto the bed, only being ably to stare up at the bad that was now laying on his chest.

"I know I don't deserve to ask this, but will you take me back and forgive me for lying to you?" He asked softly, running his hand through the boy's chocolate colored hair.

"Idiot." The boy whispered. "Of course I forgive you." He whispered, lifting his head up and staring into the man's violet eyes. "I love you too much not to." He chuckled, placing a soft, loving kiss on Akihiko's lips, before pulling away and smiling happily. "You're mine now and forever."

He laughed but smiled back, staring into the boy's bright green emerald eyes. "I love you so much, that we will always belong to each other." He whispered, before lifting his head up slightly and capturing Misaki's lips in a gentle kiss.

**...I kind of don't like this chapter. And no! I don't want it to end! I still have to make another chapter for the ending, but I don't want to finish this... does anyone possible have any ideas on what I could do to keep this going? Let me know if you want it to end, or continue on. And for the record, oncase you can't tell, I like writing people when they go psycho. *Le shrug.* Oh well. Any Grammar or spelling errors please let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I Own nothing!**

**Also, I went back and fixed the chapters from 5 up, I just noticed that the flow was kind of off... although I really didn't do much but fix the layout, I did change a few word. so, if have already read those chapters before I fixed them, please go back and read them again if you want to. **

Akihiko let out a contented sigh, smiling happily down at his sleeping lover.

Not even a minute after he had kissed Misaki, had the boy fallen asleep right in his arms, his head resting heavily on the man's chest.  
>"Oh, poor boy." The man chuckled running his fingers through the boys chocolate locks. "You look so much smaller then I remember, you've been so worried, I wouldn't be surprised if you have nearly gotten any sleep, or eaten much lately.." He whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." He knew that the boy couldn't hear him, but he still felt stabbing guilt for what he did. Poor Misaki had gotten so hurt, just because he thought it would be best for the boy to not be with him. Oh, how stupid he was for thinking like that.<br>"I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again." He whispered softly, promising his heart to his slumbering love. "You mean so much to me, I love you, so very, very much, Misaki."

Misaki smiled sweetly in his sleep, bringing his knees up and curling up against his lover's chest "I love you too, Usagi-San." He murmured unknowingly, shivering slightly. "Cold.." He whispered.

"Oh, sorry love." Chuckling softly at just how cute and innocent Misaki looked. Akihiko turned slightly and wrapped one arm around Misaki, the other grabbed the blanket and cover both of the men with it. "Sweet dreams my little prince." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, his own eyes slowly closing as he began to drift off, only to have them snap back open as he heard someone cough loudly from the door way, trying to get his attention.

"Um... sorry for interrupting,' The voice began, 'but I have something important to talk to you about." The owner of the voice walked in out of the door way, revealing a man with raven hair and bright blue eyes.

It took him a few moments to figure out why the man looked familiar, then it hit him. "Ah, you're Hiroki's brat... Um...Nowa-something."

Nowaki laughed slightly and sat down on the chair across from the man. "I'm Kusama Nowaki, and actually, I'm more then his brat." He leaned back and crossed his legs, looking somewhat proud. "I'm going to be Hiro-san's fiance soon, after I propose that i-."

"Okay well that's nice and all, but." Akihiko interrupted, "Why are you here? I doubt you would come all the way here to tell me about how you're going to ask him to marry you." 'And then get horrible rejected' The man added silently.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I got carried away." Nowaki quickly apologized, looking down at the clipboard that was in his hands. "I'm actually you're doctor, and I kind of have something important to discuss with you." He said, suddenly going into doctor mode.

"Something important?" The writer repeated curiously. "Um.." He sat up slightly, wincing as he leaned against the headboard. "Alright, go ahea- wait." He stopped himself, looking down at Misaki for a few moments to make sure he was still asleep.  
>The boy ended up with his head on Akihiko's lap, but after adjusting himself slightly, he let out a sigh of content and continued sleeping.<br>The man smiled softly and adjusted the blanket so it covered Misaki up to his neck. Resting assured that Misaki wouldn't be able to hear what the doctor would say, just in case it tuned out to be bad news, he looked back up at the doctor and nodded. "Okay, now you can tell me just what's so important that you're disrupting my snuggling time." He whispered blankly.

"Well..." Nowaki frowned and looked up at the man. "When you got hit by the car, although you were lucky to only get away with minimal injuries, after farther examination, we noticed that your spine has become curved in more then it should be." Nowaki lifted his hand and let it drop, making a taller version of a c to show what he meant by curved.

Akihiko nodded. "And would that cause a problem, that it's more curved then it should be?" He asked quietly, being cautious of the slumbering boy.

"Well... No not really, although you will be shorter by an inch or two. But... there is another problem.." The doctor trailed off, gripping the clipboard tighter.

"And what would that be?" The man asked, beginning to get impatient at the nervous doctor.

"Well... it seems that when the car hit you, although the base of impact was on your spine, the car also somehow managed to get your right leg too, causing it to crack almost all the way through... at least, that's what we're guessing happened..." He trailed off and looked down at the boy on his patients lap, noticing how he looked a bit like what he assumed a younger version of Hiroki would look like.

"What do you mean 'guessing'?" Akihiko asked sharply, noticing the mans stares, and pulled the blanket up farther, so it was more or less covering Misaki's head.

"Well, we're not sure if it really did crack or not, because it seems that you're right femur is broken, but the way that it's broken, if it was from just the car hit the break would be cleaner and it wouldn't have more cracks around it. But, your leg is a bit different, it seems that the are around your break is not only highly cracked, but the bone is also chipping off." The giant finished what he was saying and frowned slightly, not liking how confused the silver haired man was looking.

"But... Don't all breaks crack and chip?" Akihiko asked, wondering silently of this doctor was just trying to blow it all out of proportion.

"Well. Yes, most breaks do tend to do that... but, the way yours is, its almost not a break at all, its more shattered. Basically, part of your femur is shattered, leaving a gap between a part of the bone, and we're going to have to use a metal rod to replace the shattered area." Nowaki sighed, relieved that he was finally able to tell the man what he had set about to do. But, he braised himself, waiting for the man to get angry.

"What..Are you serious!" The writer asked loudly, clearly frustrated.

The doctor flinched slightly, but nodded curtly in reply.

"Oh well that's just great. So I just have to undergo surgery?"

"Yes. But, there is one problem."

"I knew there would be a catch." He sighed and leaned back harder against the headboard.

"Well.. It's not really a catch, it's more of an after risk." Nowaki looked back down at the clipboard, and started talking again, not wanting to let the patient interrupt. "The thing is, we're not sure of just how well this surgery is going to go, we never had to deal with replacing such a large segment of the bone. So, if the surgery doesn't work, you will never be able to use your leg again."

Akihiko just starred angrily at the doctor. "Of course." He mumbled. "And what would happen if I didn't get the surgery." He asked in a rough voice.

"You have to have the surgery, at least, it's highly recommended that you do.' He paused, looking up the confused look on the writers face. 'Well.. Because of the fact it's completely shattered, of you don't get the surgery, then you would be risking a chance that the shattered pieces would go into your blood stream, or pierce the inner layer of skin."

"... So basically, I don't have much of a choice." He growled, and looked down at the bit of Misaki's hair poking out from under the blanket. His face converted from one of anger, to one of concern. "Can I have a minute alone to think about this?" He asked softly, reaching out and running his hand down the small of Misaki's back.

Nowaki nodded and stood up, making his way to the door. "I'll be back in a little while." He said gently, before leaving the room, softly closing the door behind himself.

Akihiko sighed and leaned back running his fingers through his silver locks. "Great... Now I have get the surgery if I want to be able to walk again, or having it fail and the only good part of getting it was to remove the shattered shards." He growled angrily, God, how badly he needed a smoke. "I guess I had better now Misaki now before it gets too late." Me mumbled.

"What do you need to tell me?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko jumped slightly in surprise and stared down at his wide awake lover. "Misaki... How long have you been awake." He asked softly.

"Well... um.." Misaki frowned, his cheeks tinted a light pink. "I woke up when Nowaki walked in.."

"Misaki!" The man bellowed. "Why didn't you say anything!" He asked, frowning down at the boy.

"Because.." Misaki looked down guiltily. "If I did, then you would have made me leave. And if it was something important, I wanted to know all the details, not the ones that you made up, just because you didn't want me to worry."

"Oh Misaki." He sighed, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the boy, pulling him up against his chest. "I'm sorry. But, I only just got you back, and I don't want you to worry about me again." Whispering softly he ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"You're so stupid." The boy scoffed, pushing his hands against the writer's chest and pulling back some, starring his bright green eyes into the violet ones of his lover."I have been worried about you for three weeks, I highly doubt that another week or two would make much of a difference."

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I promise I won't let that ever happen again." He vowed, reluctantly dropping his arms and grabbing Misaki's hand, bringing it up to his lips and softly kissing his palm. "Never again."

"Usagi-San..." Misaki whispered, his green eyes now regaining their familiar glow as he starred at the beauty of the silver haired man. "It's okay...You made me worry, I caused you to so hurt that you need surgery.. I think that makes us more then even."

"Misaki, you didn't cause anything.' Akihiko scolded, 'I ran after you, because it was what I had to do. It's not your fau-"

"YES IT IS!' Misaki yelled, cutting the man off. 'IF I DIDN'T GO AND TRY TO DIE THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN HURT! IF I HAD STAYED AND LISTENED TO WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO TELL ME THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! WE WOULD BE HOME, CUDDLING IN BED, NOT IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL, GETTING A SURGERY THAT CAN'T EVEN GRANTEE THAT IT WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE YOU WALK AGAIN!" With that Misaki burst into tears and clung desperately to Akihiko's shirt.

"Misaki! Calm down!' The man growled, tightly wrapping his arms around the boy's slender frame. 'This is in no way, your fault! If I hadn't have lied to you, then we wouldn't be in this mess! This is in no way, your fault. So calm down!" He finished with a sigh, hugging the trembling Misaki tighter.

"Bu-but... I shouldn't have reacted like that.' He wept. 'I was just so confused, and hurt... I thought you didn't want me anymore!"

"Misaki!' He yelled. 'You of all people, should know that will never be true! Jeez, how many times do I have to tell you I love you, for you to get it?' He whispered softly, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "Even if I tell you otherwise, you are still the most important person in my life, and I will never not love, or need you."

"I know... But, I was just so lonely, and you hadn't spoken to me for so long, and I couldn't get a hold of you, I really started to think that you hated me.' He whispered, softly chuckling at the last part. 'But, now I know better. You risked your life to save me. I will never doubt you again.' He whispered happily, leaning back and smiling up at his lover through tears. 'I love you so much, and you love me so much. We love each other, and I will never doubt that again."

Akihiko smiled softly. "Yes I love you so much, maybe even too much."

Misaki chuckled softly at his comment. "No, I don't think too much could even be possible.' He smiled brightly. 'Usagi-San, lets go through with the surgery."

**I just have to say real quick, I mentioned that Nowaki is going to propose to Hiroki, because I plan on making an egoist fan fic, and that's what is going to be in it. (No more about that. I don't want to give away any spoilers.)**

**So, if there are any major issues, or anything wrong with the flow, please let me know! I also went back and noticed I had Takahiro say that Akihiko broke Misaki's neck when I meant heart... But it's fixed now!XD silly mistake. annnyyyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
